G27
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Short stories of G27... GiottoxTsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! [G27]
1. Il Sogno

_Short stories of G27... GiottoxTsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

 **•⭐⭐⭐•**

* * *

 **Il Sogno**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama. Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Mata itu perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan warna cokelat dari seorang Don Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi yang akrab disapa Tsuna. Matanya perlahan menatap fokus langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian beralih melirik jam digital yang menunjukkan waktu 01:10 tengah malam.

Tsuna menghela napas berat. Bisa-bisanya ia terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Tubuh letihnya yang terbaring di tengah ranjang king size itu terlihat nyaman.

"Siapa?"

Tsuna beranjak penuh kewaspadaan saat menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya itu. Tangannya telah bersiap dengan senjata api di balik bantal itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya sang Don Vongola Decimo saat sosok itu menampakkan wujudnya. Dia Don Vongola Primo, Giotto, pendahulunya.

"Primo?" tanya Tsuna sedikit heran. Apakah akan ada percobaan lagi terhadap dirinya?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Decimo."

Suara itu terdengar lembut namun penuh wibawa. Ukiran senyum itu terlihat hangat. Tanpa sadar, Tsuna terhipnotis oleh sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Terlebih mata jingganya.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Baru saja Tsuna akan menanyakan hal yang lebih lanjut, sosok itu tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Terlalu cepat hingga Tsuna tak menyadarinya.

"Primo?" Tsuna menoleh ke arah pendahulunya itu. Namun bukan perkataan yang didapatkannya. Melainkan sebuah sentuhan yang membuatnya terlena. Kedua bibir itu bertemu satu lain yang saling menyalurkan kehangatannya. Perlahan Tsuna menutup matanya. Meski singkat, kehangatan itu masih berbekas.

Untuk yang satu ini Tsuna benar-benar tak berkutik. Tsuna tak perlu khawatir akan pendahulunya ini. Semua terasa melayang hingga perlahan mengabur dan menghilang.

" _Buona notte._ "

Dering dari jam digital menyadarkannya. Waktu menunjukan 06:00 pagi.

"Mimpi," gumam Tsuna. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Tapi terasa sangat nyata. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang tampak lebih cerah.

"Primo."

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

•Fin•


	2. Just For You

**Just for you**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lime**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Giotto seorang pria berkebangsaan Italia ini akhirnya telah melabuhkan hatinya pada seorang remaja yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seorang remaja berkebangsaan Jepang yang di mana keduanya dipertemukan berkat kota Roma.

Malam itu Giotto membawa Tsuna ke kediamannya yang berada di Palermo, Sicilia. Ke sebuah rumah modern yang sangat kental dengan nuansa gaya Eropa-nya.

Giotto langsung membawa Tsuna ke kamarnya. Sontak Tsuna terkejut karna tiba-tiba saja Giotto menariknya ke atas ranjang yang kini tengah menindihnya.

"Giotto?" tanya Tsuna yang sedikit merasa risih dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain," katanya seraya menelusuri wajah Tsuna dengan jari lentiknya.

Tsuna menghela napas. "Kau tahu, ini yang pertama untukku," kata Tsuna seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Giotto.

Giotto tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Tsuna. "Kau tampak siap," bisiknya dengan jilatan kecil pada telinga Tsuna.

Tsuna merasa geli sesaat. "Tentu, hanya untukmu."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Giotto memoloskan tubuh bagian bawah Tsuna dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga menyisakan sehelai kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya.

Tsuna menekuk kedua kakinya untuk memberi akses pada Giotto. Meski untuk yang pertama, Tsuna tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Giotto langsung saja membebaskan miliknya yang telah terbangun. Kemudian mencoba masuk ke tempat Tsuna sedikit memaksa.

"Kh!" Tsuna menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkeram erat seprai itu.

Giotto merasa sempit namun itu yang diinginkannya. Miliknya yang masuk seutuhnya bergerak perlahan hingga dipercepat.

Di awal Tsuna merasa kesakitan hingga merasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

Giotto memaksimalkan gerakkannya hingga Tsuna mendapatkan kepuasan yang diinginkannya.

"AAH!"

Giotto memang tak salah pilih. Tsuna memang sempurna.

Malam itu keduanya bermain dengan sangat panasnya dengan gejolak cinta yang sangat menggebu.

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

•Fin•


	3. Thank You

**Thank you**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang siswa dari sekolah menengah atas ini hanya tersenyum tatkala melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya ini.

Bukan pemandangan sebenarnya, namun ada sosok yang dikaguminya selama ini. Tepatnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu Giotto. Dia adalah kakak kelasnya yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Dia pandai berolah raga dan juga pintar dalam akademik. Siapa yang tidak kagum padanya coba? Dia keturunan asing yang berparas rupawan. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat orang itu ingin menjerit-jerit. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu kenyataannya. Yang jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

Tsuna membulatkan tekadnya hari itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tsuna tak bisa membohongi perasaannya apa pun resikonya.

"A, anoo... Se, senpai," panggil Tsuna gugup. Padahal mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

Giotto menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Karna di sana hanya ada dirinya dan remaja itu. Remaja yang berperawakan seperti perempuan dan berwajah manis. "Ya?" Giotto yang terdengar rupawan sama seperti wajahnya.

Lidah Tsuna malah kelu kala yang dipanggil itu menyahut dengan nada yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Wajah Tsuna memerah karna tiba-tiba Giotto mendekatinya dan kini ada di hadapannya. Senyuman terukir di bibir Giotto yang begitu memikat.

Tsuna menunduk malu. Tapi sudah kepalang basah, Tsuna akan melanjutkannya. "A, anoo... A, aku," katanya sedikit bingung. Namun keberanian itu tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku suka senpai!" kata Tsuna lantang.

Giotto cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Tatapannya melembut. Kemudian remaja itu ditarik ke dalam pelukannya. Tsuna yang sudah merasa lega ini ikut terkejut.

Diterima atau ditolak? Hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya. Meski sebenarnya sudah jelas.

"Aku juga," kata Giotto setengah berbisik.

Mendengarnya serasa membuat Tsuna berada di alam mimpi. Tsuna membalas pelukan itu. Perasaannya terbalaskan.

Giotto masih ingat dengan remaja ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Arigatou."

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

•Fin•


	4. Why not?

**Why not?**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lime**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sawada Tsunayoshi, remaja ini tak menyangka jika ia akan menjadi seorang kekasih dari seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya, Giotto. Seorang guru baru di sekolahnya.

Tak banyak yang tahu akan hubungannya. Karna ini termasuk rahasianya bersama sang guru. Yang tahu pun pasti takkan menyangkanya.

Seperti biasa, setiap bel sekolah berbunyi untuk menandakan pulang, Tsuna selalu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui gurunya itu. Dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan, Tsuna memasuki perpustakaan. Yang di mana sang guru, Giotto tengah menunggunya di tempat biasa.

"Se, sensei," panggil Tsuna sangat gugup. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Giotto. Kemudian tanpa merasa canggung sedikit pun, Tsuna duduk dipangkuan Giotto dengan membelakanginya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, Tsunayoshi," kata Giotto seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsuna yang ramping itu.

"Be, begitulah Sensei," sahut Tsuna dengan nyamannya duduk dipangkuan sang guru.

Giotto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mata Giotto menatap tengkuk Tsuna yang kemudian dikecupnya. Menjilatnya dengan cukup sensual.

"U, uh... Sensei!" protes Tsuna yang merasa geli.

Namun bagi Giotto itu menyenangkan. Kemudian Giotto beralih ke telinga Tsuna yang digigitnya perlahan.

"A, aahh..." Tsuna mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

Mendengarnya malah membuat Giotto semakin bersemangat. Tangannya mulai meraba sesuatu yang ada diselangkangan Tsuna.

"Se... sensei," panggil Tsuna dengan miliknya yang terbangun itu.

Giotto tak menyahutnya sama sekali. Tangannya mulai meremas kuat milik Tsuna dari luar.

"U, unghh..." Tsuna mulai terangsang. Kakinya melebar dengan sendirinya.

Giotto semakin gencar meremas-remas milik Tsuna hingga pemiliknya merasa basah diselangkangannya.

"Ung... Ngahahh..." Tsuna mengeluarkannya hingga sesaat tubuhnya melengkung.

"Besok jam biasa," ucap Giotto setengah berbisik di telinga Tsuna yang direspon hanya dengan anggukan.

"Um."

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

4 cerita gaje dari G27 :"3

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
